La Luz del Mundo
by Dulce de Tiramisu
Summary: Despues de la partida de Shaoran, Sakura dejo muchas cosas atras, pero ahora debera tomar decisiones dificiles para salvar a la humanidad. El sacrificio es una fuerza poderosa, y la amistad y el amor lo haran llevadero. Ahora ella es la luz del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**LA LUZ DEL MUNDO**

_El siguiente fic está basado en la historia de CCS de las chicas CLAMP. De entrada, todos los personajes de la serie reconocidos en el fic son de su exclusiva propiedad, no míos. Ahora si, a leer!_

**Prologo**

**Sábado, Domingo y Lunes… 3:00 am.**

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, levemente desubicada en la habitación a oscuras. Parpadeo un par de veces y miro hacia su derecha. Los brillantes números rojos del reloj indicaban que eran las tres de la mañana, y ella se encontraba allí, inexplicablemente despierta y sin una gota del agotamiento que los últimos días la llevaba a la cama constantemente.

Se levanto y observo por la ventana la tempranísima claridad que se adueñaba de la calle, haciendo brillar la bruma fantasmalmente. Y entonces lo vio. Lo había esperado tanto tiempo, que pareció casi imposible no salir corriendo hacia sus brazos, porque el estaba allí llamándola. Podía sentirlo en cada uno de sus huesos, toda su piel tensa por la expectación.

Dejo caer la cortina lentamente. Uno, dos, tres… acompaso sus pasos a los latidos de su corazón, lentos, lentos como ningún corazón humano latiría normalmente. Y cuando abrió la puerta la sensación fue tan fuerte que sintió cada uno de sus músculos gritando por más.

Se acerco a él y le rozo la mandíbula, la barba incipiente clavándose en su piel. Sus ojos brillaron febriles, y lo escucho, después de tanto tiempo, después de tan larga espera.

Has vuelto a mí…

**Capitulo 1.**

**1.**

Disfrutaba del agua, claro, tanto como disfrutaba de un día soleado o uno nublado, o de los largos paseos por el bosque cercano a su casa que le dejaban el cuerpo lleno de rasguños y heridas leves. Pero en ese momento, sin posibilidad de volver, la lluvia era una abominación, una triste señal de lo que se avecinaba. Suspiro nuevamente mientras se preparaba para salir de la tienda de campaña en la que estaba. Miro al hombre a su lado y pregunto por enésima vez con una mueca:

En verdad esto es necesario?- el hombre la fulmino con la mirada

Puedes devolverte, pero fuiste tú quien me pidió este favor.

Lo sé… - ella bajo la mirada al suelo.

El hombre la miro con compasión. Sabía que estaba preocupada. Peor aun, tenía miedo, y el miedo puede hacer huir a las personas. Pero ella no podía huir. Para eso estaba allí, porque ella era la protectora. Era una responsabilidad enorme para una niña de solo 16 años.

Le puso una mano en el hombro y la obligo a mirarlo. Ella se resistió, pero él la tomo de la barbilla hasta que fijo sus ojos en los suyos. Por un momento vio aquel brillo revelador, la plata liquida que la había señalado como la heredera, que la había condenado, y se estremeció. Ella lo sintió y su interior se volvió un caos. Maldijo aquel don que le permitía saber tanto y que ahora la encadenaba, y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

No sé porque fuiste elegida, pero ahora debes ser fuerte. piensa en todo el amor que guardas en ti, en todas las personas a quienes lo has dado. Ahí debes buscar tu fuerza.

Ella se giro y salió de la tienda. La lluvia se llevo sus lagrimas, el frio calo sus huesos y rodeo su corazón, aun tibio y latente. Mientras se alejaba del campamento una melodía envolvía sus pensamientos, un ensalmo mágico que le impediría rendirse hasta alcanzar su meta. Ahora no había marcha atrás. Miro por encima del hombro, y su corazón zozobro al verlo allí de pie, sus ojos húmedos y sus mejillas secas. Lo hacía por él, más que por nadie en el mundo. Siguió hacia el horizonte, donde el sol se ocultaba, y una estrella solitaria le indicaba el camino a través del desierto de roca oscura que la esperaba, un camino que no había elegido seguir.

**2.**

Era sorprendente la fuerza de aquel vendaval que la esperaba fuera de casa, más aun si estaban en verano, pero últimamente el clima hacia caso omiso de cualquier regla. Miro una vez más el paraguas que sostenía y lanzando un suspiro salió a la lluvia torrencial camino de la secundaria. El abrigo revoloteaba a su alrededor y la cortina de agua y bruma le impedía ver a lo lejos. Ya no se sentía tan agotada como días atrás, sin duda debido a que no se había despertado en todo el fin de semana. ¡Tres noches seguidas! ¡Había dormido durante TRES NOCHES SEGUIDAS! Se preguntaba si eso era algo clínicamente posible, o normalmente aceptable, cuando dio un mal paso y resbalo. Agito sus brazos haciendo aspavientos y logro mantenerse en pie, y antes de poder dar gracias, un automóvil paso velozmente a su lado y una pequeña ola de agua cayó sobre ella.

Lanzo un grito de ofuscación y se dispuso a despotricar contra el culpable cuando la vio.

Parecía tan perdida y desamparada allí de pie, con el agua cayendo sobre ella, y sin embargo, no parecía fuera de lugar, ni siquiera con aquella extraña vestimenta. "_bien, así debo estar yo"_ pensó, pero en ese momento la chica comenzó a caminar, y ella sintió un impulso irrefrenable de seguirla. Antes de darse cuenta cruzo la calle y fue detrás de la otra joven. Observo el vestido sucio y roto en algunas partes y los brazos y las manos marcados por cientos de pequeñas heridas. La mano izquierda estaba completamente vendada, y los cabellos tejidos en cientos de delgadísimas trenzas formaban un complicado diseño en lo alto de su cabeza hasta caer casi en su cintura. No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había caminado detrás de la desconocida hasta que miro a su alrededor y vio que estaban en un callejón que no conocía, sucio y abandonado, tan solitario que se estremeció.

Espera! – grito.

La otra joven se detuvo un instante y se giro hacia ella. Los ojos tenían un brillo apagado y la sonrisa era casi imperceptible. La atmosfera a su alrededor se volvió densa y tan llena de melancolía y tristeza que sintió ganas de llorar por todos aquellos sentimientos dolorosos que podía sentir. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, pero la incredulidad la obligo a acercarse con paso vacilante y levantar la mano. La chica hizo lo mismo, y sintió en su mejilla la mano fría y rugosa, vibrantes corrientes de cálida energía emanaron de ella disipando todo el dolor. Reconoció cada una de las líneas de aquel rostro, como si viera su imagen en un espejo, y se asusto cuando una laguna de plata opaco aquellos ojos tan conocidos.

Es imposible… - murmuro. – la chica se alejo y luego de un par de pasos se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Se quedo mirando el callejón vacio, y poco a poco tomo conciencia de la lluvia que continuaba cayendo. Se dio la vuelta y un destello llamo su atención. En medio de un charco un medallón de plata relucía con brillantes incrustaciones de colores en un diseño que vibro bajo sus dedos.

**3.**

Llego a tiempo para la segunda clase. Se había devuelto a casa para cambiarse, y ahora se hallaba sentada en su pupitre, completamente seca, fingiendo prestar atención al profesor de historia que se empeñaba en explicar los cambios políticos y sociales del siglo catorce.

Sin embargo, lo único que ocupaba su mente era la joven que había visto, y el extraño medallón que daba vueltas una y otra vez en su mano. El oxido lo cubría en ciertas zonas, impidiendo identificar el diseño que podía apenas vislumbrarse, y las ´piedras brillaban casi con fuego propio.

Estaba ocupada tratando de seguir el intrincado dibujo cuando su vista se nublo y el lugar en el que estaba cambio. Como en un sueño, observo otro salón de clases que no pertenecía a su escuela. Las voces le llegaban lejanas, y las siluetas eran tan borrosas que no podría distinguir una de otra. Pero un destello de energía la empujo como una ventisca, y al ver el lugar del que provenía, vio a una joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises, la falda tableada de color verde y la corbata negra sobre la camisa blanca. Dio un paso hacia ella y otro más, y cuando ella pareció darse cuenta de su presencia el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies y la oscuridad se la llevo ahogando su grito.

"_búscame"_

Señorita Kinomoto!

El profesor de historia la miraba con ira contenida. Vio el bigote temblar levemente y la mandíbula rígida.

Si le parece tan horrible la clase, no necesita gritar para interrumpirla, apuesto a que sería más fácil para usted irse camino a detención. Está de acuerdo?

No se movió, así que el profesor la obligo con un chillón "¡_AHORA_!". Dio un brinco y tomo sus cosas rápidamente. El brusco movimiento la mareo, pero no le dio importancia. Sin embargo al salir, cada paso que daba le costaba un esfuerzo, pues todo el mundo a su alrededor se movía con ella. Se detuvo un momento a mitad del pasillo, en donde Tomoyo la encontró.

Sakura…

La voz de Tomoyo tenía un tono precavido. Se acerco a ella y le levanto el rostro. Además de estar terriblemente pálida, los ojos de Sakura tenían unas oscuras marcas violáceas alrededor. Esas ojeras no estaban antes, cuando llego a la secundaria, ni tampoco la palidez mortal. Pero lo que nunca estuvo ahí, y que ahora era resulto tan visible para Tomoyo, era aquel brillo de plata que adornaba los ojos anteriormente verdes de Sakura.

Sakura, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Porque Tomoyo. Sabes? No me siento muy bien, no quiero moverme de aquí, si no te molesta.

No Sakura, no lo entiendes. Debemos salir de aquí, _**ahora.**_

La joven la miro interrogante, pero la palidez de su rostro se torno cetrina. Sintió una corriente de energía tan fuerte que se asusto, pero lo peor fue darse cuenta de que provenía de sí misma.

Que me ocurre Tomoyo, que está pasando? – pregunto asustada. Tomoyo corrió hacia la alarma de incendios que tenia más cerca y la activo. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a temblar. Un rayo de luz cegadora las envolvió, los gritos desaparecieron, y en solo un parpadeo, la secundaria había desaparecido.

**4.**

Cayó al suelo de rodillas y vomito convulsamente. Cruzo las manos sobre su abdomen mientras las arcadas seguían una tras otra, impidiéndole respirar. En ese momento unos brazos fuertes la levantaron y la alejaron del ardiente sol. Escucho a Tomoyo llamándola, pero estaba tan desesperada por respirar que no pudo concentrarse en la voz de su amiga. Pudo ver a través de las lágrimas un rostro familiar, antes de sentir una presión firme en el pecho y el aire que entraba nuevamente a raudales a sus pulmones. Finalmente se durmió.

Que ha ocurrido?

Fue ella. La sentí. Fue algo tan fuerte que…yo… - Tomoyo tartamudeo tratando de explicarse.

Que la sentiste? A quien sentiste?

No sé cómo se llama! No sé porque la sentí, no sé quien es! Yo estaba volviendo del servicio y la vi, era una visión de Sakura, pero yo la vi. Estaba en otra secundaria, tenía una falda de color verde, y su cabello era negro. Pero sus ojos, Eriol! Eran plateados! Plateados, como los de Sakura. Sakura tiene los ojos plateados!. Y supe que era el momento, pero no se de que. Algo está a punto de ocurrir y yo lo sé! ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Tomoyo estaba al borde de la histeria. Sus ojos se abrían febriles mientras frotaba una mano con la otra y daba vueltas de un lado al otro, lanzando miradas rápidas al sofá en el que dormía Sakura.

Tomoyo… Tomoyo! – el la sujeto de los brazos con fuerza y la obligo a detenerse. En ese momento la expresión de Tomoyo cambio drásticamente. Sus ojos se perdieron en la distancia y murmuro un par de palabras que Eriol no entendió. Luego pareció volver al presente y sujeto a Eriol de los antebrazos, hablándole con desesperada rapidez.

Encontré a Sakura, estaba tan mal! Y le dije que teníamos que irnos. Lo sabía. Por eso hice sonar la alarma de incendios. Comenzó a temblar, y todo el mundo gritaba, y yo sentí este….fue como si me jalaran, o me empujaran, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Tomoyo no tomaba aire para respirar, y la alarma en su voz subía más y más a cada segundo.

Y entonces la luz, tan brillante, y llegamos aquí, a tu jardín, porque yo desee tanto estar aquí, sabía que tenía que venir. Y ahora ellas. Están despertando, y Sakura tiene que encontrarlas antes de que lo hagan ellos. Y ella es la primera, está en peligro, y no lo sabe, y no sé cómo podrá encontrarla Sakura…. – tomo un respiro profundo – algo terrible va a ocurrir…

**5.**

**Una semana atrás…**

**Lunes.**

Despertó con la sensación de no haber dormido más que un par de minutos. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo y la fuerza le fallaba. Gimió al recordar la derrota del sábado, cuando la fatiga la había obligado a salir de la cancha luego de hacer perder a su equipo el primer set. El campeonato de voleibol estaba cerca y ella no era capaz de sostenerse en pie durante poco más de media hora.

Se levanto con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se encamino al baño. El agua fría la despertaría un poco, pero no sabía qué hacer para obtener la energía que parecía perder más rápidamente de lo que la recuperaba.

Se sentía tan agotada. Se bebió una taza de café cargado y tomo un par de vitaminas, tomo su bolso y salió hacia la secundaria. Iba distraída hasta que un grito terrible la obligo a levantar la cabeza.

Una chiquilla de coletas negras se encontraba caída en medio de la avenida, y un coche se acercaba velozmente hacia ella mientras intentaba levantarse.

Los frenos chirriaron sobre el pavimento y todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse. Corrió hacia la chiquilla que miraba paralizada el coche que se cernía sobre ella, la levanto en brazos y la llevo hasta el arcén.

Los ruidos volvieron nuevamente, el coche estrellándose contra un poste al intentar desviarse, la gente gritando intentando ayudar a los accidentados, y el mismo grito, como un cantico: "¿_la niña? ¿Dónde está la niña? ¡Había una niña allí mismo, dios!._ Sintió los pequeños brazos sujetándola con fuerza por la cintura y al separar a la pequeña para asegurarse que estuviera bien, descubrió en los ojos de la niña temor y confusión.

Una mujer le arranco a la niña de los brazos y la recorrió por todo el cuerpo buscando heridas, y al no ver nada miro con ojos inquisidores a Sakura.

Como diablos lo hiciste? Ese coche, la iba a matar! ¿Que eres? Estaba allí en mitad de la calle, parpadee y ya no estaba, y ese coche….! – la mujer estaba claramente desequilibrada. Sakura se levanto sin responderle. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que había sido lo suficientemente rápida para salvar a esa niña en menos de un segundo? ¿Qué el carro dejo de ir tan rápido, que el sonido despareció, que todo estaba prácticamente detenido? Sí, claro, y luego vendrían por ella para meterla en un manicomio. Un movimiento fugaz llamo su atención. Había un pequeño ser mirándola con unos inmensos ojos completamente negros, de otro mundo. Una risa gozosa, casi inaudible, escapo de la boca de labios sonrosados mientras el pequeño ser huía de allí.

Espera! – grito ella, antes de salir en su persecución, pero al dejar atrás a todos los transeúntes que la observaban con curiosidad, se dio cuenta que, lo que fuera que hubiera visto, ya no estaba por allí. Sintió las manos húmedas y frías y las froto para darse calor. Se le hacía tarde, así que corrió como lo hacía desde la primaria. El timbre sonó en el momento en que pisaba el salón de clases, y unos ojos de color amatista se levantaron en un silencioso saludo. Era un día como cualquier otro.

**Martes.**

Tal vez fuera mejor ver a un medico. De ese modo, tendría una excusa para no participar en la clase de gimnasia. Se dejo caer en la silla de la sala mientras se calzaba. Tomo el bolso y olisqueo algo delicioso que parecía provenir de la cocina. Se acerco sigilosa, pues su padre todavía se hallaba de viaje en algún lejano lugar del que ninguna persona del común podría haber escuchado jamás en su vida. La sorprendió verse a sí misma en la cocina, con un delantal puesto y la pijama. Se acerco con la boca abierta.

Será mejor que cierres la boca. – le dijo su otro yo - no te ves bien así.

Pero qué..?

Quieres desayunar? Tal vez te guste – miro a su propio rostro sonriente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

E-esta bi-en… - se movió sin quitar ojo de sí misma.

Vamos, no es la primera vez que me ves, o si? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Espejo…- murmuro atónita. – pero es imposible! Yo no..!

Oh, pero claro que sí! Solo tú puedes hacerlo, no? De todos modos, creo que necesitas comer algo, últimamente pareces agotada, y todas nosotras nos preocupamos.

Comenzó a comer del plato que tenia frente así, bajo su propia y atenta mirada. Era imposible, tal vez todavía estaba dormida, porque espejo, y las demás cartas, y Yue y Kerberos estaban dormidos en el fondo del sótano, en el mismo lugar donde los había descubierto la primera vez, en el mismo lugar en el que los había dejado luego de…

Sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

Bien – dijo espejo mirándola desde la encimera, en donde estaba sentada. – creo que ya debo irme. Después de todo…

Una luz brillante la envolvió y un segundo después, espejo ya no estaba allí.

No supo cuantos minutos paso allí antes de reaccionar. Tomo su bolso nuevamente y salió de la casa. Sus pensamientos giraban confusos, pero la constante en todos ellos era ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

**Miércoles.**

Tomoyo?

Cuando ella la miro a través del espejo, se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a trenzar su largo cabello castaño. No sabía cómo comenzar a contarle lo que le había sucedido el día anterior. Hacia tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habían hablado de ello. Desde que supo que Shaoran no volvería más. Y entonces todo se había acabado, porque no quería recordar. Pero recordaba, claro que recordaba, por eso no se permitía volver al sótano, ni abrir el libro de las cartas, ni buscar consuelo en ellas, o en la alegría de kero o en la taciturna y reconfortante compañía de Yue.

Que ocurre, Sakura?

La castaña dejo escapar un suspiro antes de reacomodarse.

Sabes? Es que…

Se quedo sin palabras, porque no sabía cómo explicarle que había hecho que el tiempo se detuviera para salvar a esa niña. Porque en realidad no había forma de explicar cómo había pasado, sin las cartas, ella simplemente no podía haber hecho eso.

Nada, olvídalo – suspiro – creo que simplemente me estoy volviendo loca. Se miro las uñas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, y no levanto la vista a tiempo de ver la sombra que cruzaba por los ojos de su amiga. Sonrió. – creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Se hace tarde.

Cierto. Dame un minuto más.

La chica se cepillo el cabello una vez más antes de sujetarlo en un moño suelto en lo alto de su cabeza. Una casi imperceptible sensación de alarma se activo en su mente, impidiéndole dormir bien.

**Jueves**.

Se sentía angustiada. Siempre había compartido todo con Tomoyo, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarse con esto, porque sabía que, dijera lo que dijera, la llevaría a Shaoran. Y no quería eso, porque sería como aceptar que había cometido un error, y sabia que lo había hecho por un buen motivo.

Miro con preocupación la selva que crecía en el interior de su habitación. Las enredaderas subían por las paredes, y el musgo cubría cada superficie libre. ¿Como podía ser posible que su habitación tomase esa apariencia al momento de entrar allí?

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y corrió a la sala.

El teléfono solo timbro una vez antes de oír al otro lado de la línea a Tomoyo.

Sakura? Como estas?

Estoy bien…. No, eso es mentira, no estoy bien Tomoyo, es todo tan extraño. Primero Tiempo, luego Espejo, ahora es Bosque! ¿quieres ver como esta mi habitación? Parezco perdida en jumanji! Es una locura, claro que es una locura, ¡PORQUE TODAS MIS MALDITAS CARTAS ESTAN SELLADAS EN EL SOTANO!

Respiro profundo y se sujeto la cabeza.

Ahora estas mejor? Sabía que tenías que contarme algo, pero como no habías querido decir nada…mejor lo deje estar.

Tomoyo…

No. Escúchame Sakura. Sabes que tienes que decírselo.

No lo hare Tomoyo. Deje todo eso atrás cuando…

Sí, todos sabemos que lo dejaste atrás. Pero eso no importa ahora, porque tu más que nadie sabe que estas cosas no ocurren solo porque si. Y además…

Tomoyo se detuvo.

Sabes que Sakura. Está bien. No le digas nada. Al menos por ahora. Ya encontraras el momento adecuado. Hablamos en un rato. Debo ir al ensayo del coro.

El teléfono le devolvió un timbre insistente, indicándole que le habían colgado. Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y salió de la casa. Definitivamente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

**Viernes.**

Aquello de estar agotada todo el día ya la tenía harta. Se sujeto el largo cabello en una coleta y soltó una palabrota expresando su ofuscación. Se observo al espejo una última vez antes de salir, y un brillo plateado le llamo la atención. Al fijarse con cuidado no vio nada, así que lo dejo estar y se fue. Su imagen se quedo en el espejo, observándola marchar, para luego desaparecer en medio de una brillante luz.

Tomoyo estaba observando con atención un escaparate de la anticuaria cerca al parque. Había salido de la secundaria sola, pues Eriol practicaba futbol esa tarde y Sakura entrenaba para el partido del día siguiente.

Entro al local y camino entre los escaparates. Sabía exactamente a donde se tenía que dirigir. Aquella palpitación musical llenaba su cabeza con más y más fuerza, hasta que solo pudo oír eso, y nada más. Comenzó a tararear aquella melodía, el sonido en su boca, a través de sus labios cerrados, alejándola de todo a su alrededor. Y entonces lo vio, en el lugar exacto en el que sabía que lo encontraría, en medio de un nido de prendas de segunda mano y plumas y joyas de fantasía que no habían visto la luz en muchísimos años, ni siquiera en esa tienda en la que la gente buscaba objetos antiguos o extraños.

Lo tomo con delicadeza, un precioso medallón de jade y oro, que colgaba de una cadena de oro también. El oro dibujaba en la piedra verde, con un detalle exquisito, un enrevesado diseño en el que se podía vislumbrar un corazón. _El amor. _Había comenzado, y ahora que lo había encontrado debía entregarlo

Salió de la tienda con el medallón en la mano, sin que nadie la notara. Sus ojos opacos miraron a la lejanía y su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre la joya, que pulso en su encierro, llamando a su dueña.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, hola todo el mundo! Después del trágico final de mi primer fic, espero que no hayan quedado tan decepcionados y/o decepcionadas como para no darle la oportunidad a esta nueva historia. No creo que los capítulos vayan a ser muy largos, y no sé si el fic vaya a tener muchos capítulos, pero la idea me ha gustado mucho y espero que al menos haya logrado llamar su atención. Espero sus comentarios al respecto, y a quienes terminaron de leer el otro fic, bueno, me prometí a mi misma que iba a darles un final alternativo para quienes no quisieran ver sufriendo a la parejita, así que estoy trabajando en ello.

Bueno, no siendo mas, los y las dejo, y mucha suerte en todo!

Sayonara!

_Shinju Kinomoto_


	2. Chapter 2

**LA LUZ DEL MUNDO**

**Capitulo 2.**

**1.**

Se removió en la mullida cama y abrió los ojos. Le costo un gran esfuerzo pues se sentía tan agotada, el cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Recorrió con la mirad las paredes elegantemente empapeladas de la habitación, tan grande como la sala de su casa, ricamente decorada con muebles de apariencia antigua y telas diáfanas. Intento levantarse, pero sus rodillas no captaron la orden y casi dio contra el suelo.

En ese momento, alguien estuvo a su lado.

Ruby..Moon – balbució sorprendida.

Así que ese era el lugar. Maldijo un par de veces mientras la guardiana de Eriol la sostenía, al tiempo que en la habitación entraban el nombrado y Tomoyo, quien se acerco para reemplazar a Ruby Moon que se desplazo detrás de su amo, con una mirada impasible que no se alejaba de Sakura.

"_No hice nada mal, maldita sea. Solo __elegí, elegí algo diferente. Nunca pedí este destino. Pudo ser diferente. Yo lo hice diferente" _fue su replica muda a aquella acusación.

Sakura. Creo que tenemos que hablar. – hablo Eriol, con su pausada y profunda voz de barítono.

No es así, Eriol. No hay nada de lo que debamos hablar.

Se alejo de Tomoyo, quien trato de acercarse nuevamente al verla trastabillar. Sakura no se lo permitió.

Tomoyo me conto lo que ocurrió, además de…

Lo que te haya contado ella en este momento no me importa. Según recuerdo, estuviste de acuerdo con mi decisión. Dijiste que era solo mía, y espero que sigas pensando igual. No quiero estar aquí. Adiós.

Pero Sakura… - Tomoyo se callo cuando Eriol la sostuvo del brazo, mientras el miraba con profundidad a Sakura.

Tienes razón. Es tu decisión. Sin embargo, sabes como encontrarme. Adiós

Un instante después, Sakura se había esfumado de la habitación.

Te odiara por haberla enviado de regreso así.

Fue así como llego. No tenemos tiempo para peleas innecesarias. Ella volverá por su propio pie, pero hasta entonces no podemos esperarla. Tenemos algo que hacer, y creo que tú eres una parte importante en ello.

Tomoyo lo miro confusa. Así que tendría que quedarse allí. Aunque estaba preocupada por Sakura, la idea de permanecer en aquel oculto rincón de Inglaterra no le molestaba.

**2.**

… "en extraños sucesos, un terremoto de 7 en la escala de Richter sacudió ayer la zona de Tomoeda. Los científicos intentan averiguar porque el hecho, con epicentro en la secundaria del campus clamp, no tuvo repercusiones en ningún otro lugar."…

Zip…

… "correcto, es como si agitaras un empaque completamente cerrado lleno de agua, lo agitas y el agua en su interior se agitara irremediablemente, pero por fuera, que? Nada, absolutamente nada. Eso ocurrió en Tomoeda, la secundaria se derrumbo, el terreno es inaccesible, pero ningún otro lugar cercano presento signos del terremoto"…

Zip…

… "se han trasladado a los hospitales mas cercanos cerca de 400 heridos en el centro educativo de la secundaria de Tomoeda. Equipos de rescate se encuentran en la zona buscando heridos y supervivientes. No se han reportado casos de muertes, pero se ha desarrollado una lista de personas desaparecidas durante el hecho"…

Touya?

Se levanto de la silla rápidamente al ver a su hermana, sin saber si sentirse aliviado de verla viva o mas preocupado aun al procesar la información de que prácticamente se había aparecido de la nada en frente del televisor porque después de tantos años, eso solo podía significar algo, y aunque no supiera exactamente que, no debía ser nada bueno. Nunca era nada bueno.

La sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. Miro sus ojeras y su piel pálida y la levanto en brazos para llevarla a la cama.

Se sentó junto a ella y la tomo de la mano.

Vas a contarme que ocurre?

No lo se… simplemente… - suspiro con cansancio

De acuerdo. Sabes que siempre podemos…

No! – la mirada de ella era de suplica, pero aunque prefiriera no tener que ver mas con "el", sabia que arde o temprano todo volvería a andar nuevamente. Sabía que la decisión de Sakura no podría mantenerse. Sabía que los destinos no pueden evitarse.

Suspiro pesadamente y paso una mano por el despeinado cabello de Sakura.

iré a prepara algo. Trata de descansar. Luego hablaremos

pero Touya…

pero nada. Sakura, es hora, y lo sabes. Sabes que algo no esta bien.

Fue por mí – dijo ella casi al borde del sueño. Iban por mí. Pero no fui yo quien escapo. No se como…

Touya se levanto y cerró la puerta. Pronto recibiría respuestas. Como si eso fuera una orden, el timbre sonó.

Bien – dijo – aquí vamos de nuevo.

**3.**

La chica que lo miraba desde la puerta pudo haber hecho que se fuera de espaldas al suelo. Pero era imposible. Imposible porque ella se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de allí, y porque, no importaba como hubiera crecido Sakura en los últimos años, seguramente no vestiría ni se peinaría de esa forma tan… extraña.

Sin pedir permiso, la chica que era la viva imagen de Sakura entro a su apartamento y camino hasta la sala, donde ocupo uno de los sillones.

El la siguió, pero se mantuvo en la puerta, esperando mientras aquellos ojos de color plata lo miraban fijamente.

Sabes quien soy, verdad?

Por un momento, la voz le distrajo enormemente. Como podían tener la misma voz, el mismo rostro, la misma figura? Como podía mirarlo y hacerlo sentir como…como se sentía cuando estaba con ella?

No.

Pero claro que lo sabes. Soy "ella" pero no lo soy al mismo tiempo. Mi nombre es igual al suyo, mi familia, mis amigos, el mismo amor… sin embargo, nuestras vidas son tan diferentes. Este mundo me es extraño. Siento miedo todo el tiempo, y no es solo por venir aquí, ni por conocer el fin al que me enfrento. Siento miedo de las personas extrañas que se cruzan en mi camino, de aquellas que pueden verme, siento miedo de sus extraños ropajes, de sus expresiones, de su "tecnología", siento miedo de estar sola, pero es lo como debo estar, al menos por ahora. Pero mas que todo siento miedo porque…siento miedo porque se que no volveré a verte a ti, en mi propio lugar y tiempo, tengo miedo porque se que te veré con ella, conmigo… - parecía no encontrar la forma de explicar algo que el estaba entendiendo inmediatamente. - Pero tengo más miedo de saber que tú, en el lugar en el cual eres mío, sufrirás mucho si no llevo a cabo mi misión.

El continuo en silencio. Sentía por alguna razón que eso no era lo que ella había venido a decir realmente. Se concentro en el tono de su voz, intentando no mirar esos ojos cambiantes que lo mareaban, ora verdes, ora plateados, y que le hablaban de algo inevitable por venir.

Sabes que es tiempo. Aunque ella intentara darle la espalda, aunque todos supieran que era ridículo intentarlo. Su poder es cada vez mayor, pero no saben porque. Yo he venido a arreglarlo. He venido a salvarla, para que ella pueda salvarlos a todos. Porque el fin esta cerca, y la batalla mas dura se libra dentro de ella. Y aunque ella no lo sabe, y cuando lo sepa lo negara, no le queda mucho tiempo. No le queda mucho tiempo a este mundo que conoces. – la voz se volvió profunda, cavernaria – porque el fin del tratado se acerca, y la puerta esta hecha para ser cruzada. Solo ella tiene el poder, ella, que es la puerta, ella, que es el sacrificio final. No puedes hacer nada por detenerlo, porque el engranaje del tiempo se ha puesto en marcha, y están esperando, están esperando nuevamente la batalla. Tu, y todos los demás son solo peones, y yo, que soy la mensajera, la guardiana de la puerta, he de estar presente para el acto ultimo, yo abriré la puerta cuando el momento llegue.

La imagen se desvaneció en el aire, mientras sus ultimas palabras resonaban en sus oídos. Se quedo mirando el sillón ahora vacio mientras la preocupación luchaba por adueñarse de el. Porque si aquella…aquella visión había hablado con la verdad, entonces tenia que volver pronto.

**4.**

En el gimnasio de la secundaria Odaiba el aire estaba cargado de tensión. Una vez mas, Charity Johnson estaba enfrascada en una pelea con algún estudiante. Esta vez, sin embargo no se había limitado a las frías y cortantes palabras con las que solía abrumar a sus contrincantes. En medio del gimnasio Charity se hallaba de pie frente a un chico que la doblaba en tamaño y que se limitaba a mirarla con ira mientras hablaba.

Ni siquiera eres de aquí, maldita mocosa. Acaso crees que puedes decir lo que quieres cuando quieres, sin consecuencias.

Solo dije que posiblemente eras el eslabón perdido en la cadena evolutiva, y realmente, no creo que me haya alejado mucho.- el frio e indiferente tono de voz hacia parecer las palabras una amenaza, en lugar de una mera discusión, y hacia ver al joven como un crio.

Niñata estúpida. – abrió y cero los puños, conteniéndose, y en un instante se lanzo contra la chica.

Los presentes lanzaron una exclamación de temor al ver el ataque, pero esta fue reemplazada por una de asombro al ver que Charity había esquivado el golpe sin apenas moverse. Un golpe tras otro se sucedieron hacia ella, pero continuaba esquivándolos como si no fuera nada mas que un juego. Menos de un minuto después de esquivarlos, se oyó un crujir de huesos rotos cuando el puño del grandulón fue detenido por una de las pequeñas manos de Charity. Los ojos de el se agrandaron antes de lanzar un aullido de dolor al sentir como la presión de aquellos frágiles dedos le destrozaba la mano, mientras una pierna veloz se impactaba contra su rostro y lo lanzaba unos tres metros en dirección a las gradas, donde se quedo tirado aullando mientras los estudiantes de la preparatoria se acercaban con gritos a ver lo ocurrido.

Charity Johnson observo su mano imperturbable, sin revelar el creciente terror que se apoderaba de ella.

Una chica de coletas, posiblemente de primer año, se acerco a ella con timidez, y algo que Charity entendió como miedo. No le pareció raro. Como podía ella haber hecho algo así? "_soy un monstruo" _

Estas herida? – pregunto la otra chica.

Charity se fijo en la marca que comenzaba a formarse en la delicada piel de ella, allí donde aquel bruto la había golpeado. Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que, si llegaba a abrir la boca, gritaría como una posesa.

Gracias – le dijo la joven – por defenderme. Nadie nunca lo había hecho.

Charity se dio vuelta con frialdad. Nunca acercarte a nadie. Esa había sido siempre su premisa. No ser débil, no depender de los demás, que no te importen. Pero esta vez la había roto, se había dejado debilitar por las lagrimas de una chica a la que ni siquiera le hablaba, y allí estaban las consecuencias, en aquel montón de basura humana que se retorcía del dolor contra las gradas. Se dirigió a la oficina del rector. Probablemente seria su ultimo día en aquella escuela. Siempre terminaba del mismo modo.

**5****.**

El sonido chirriante de la silla sobre el linóleo le aviso de su llegada.

estas mejor?

Uhmmm….

Bien… me alegro… - la voz de Touya se escuchaba como siempre que se disponía a darle un sermón – ahora me contaras lo que te ha estado ocurriendo. Eriol llamo hace un rato, y me conto lo que ocurrió esta tarde en el colegio.

Bien, entonces ya lo sabes – dijo ella, aun con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador, intentando huir de una conversación en la que no quería tener parte

Solo eso… cuéntame lo demás.

No quiero, no importa.

No importa? – la tensión en la voz de Touya podría haber congelado hasta el infierno. Se notaba que intentaba luchar contra una ira creciente en su interior. La testarudez no tenia un buen efecto en el. – acaso has visto los noticieros? No, claro que no. Lo único que deseas en este momento es escapar, como has estado haciendo los últimos años, no? – el volumen de su voz había aumentado paulatinamente.

Suspiro intentando calmarse.

Se que fue tu decisión. Puedo entender porque elegiste ese camino. Pero también se que estuviste equivocada. Por un tiempo intente, en realidad intente creer que si podías hacerlo. Evitar la lucha, el dolor. Evitar una misión que… trate de creerlo. Pero no es así. Sabes que ocurrió hoy en tu colegio, mientras estabas en algún lugar de Inglaterra con Eriol? Hubo un terremoto. Un horrible terremoto que se limito a destruir tu colegio y a casi todos en su interior. Agradezco que estuvieras fuera, pero hay heridos, Sakura, y gente muerta. No fue tu culpa, pero sabes que tienes algo que ver, sabes que pudiste haber hecho algo si lo hubieras sabido, y hubieras podido saberlo si no hubieras decidido negar tus habilidades, si no hubieras decidido dejar todo atrás cuando el se fue. Si no hubieras sellado a las cartas y a tu poder. Pero ahora se esta descontrolando, no? Estas perdiendo el control. Puedo sentirlo. Y también se que no puedes seguir ignorándolo y creer que pasara, así como pasa un dolor de cabeza luego de medicarte. Así como pasan esos dolores de cabeza que cada vez te son mas frecuentes, no es así?

Ya basta, por favor… - murmuro Sakura.

No, no basta. Estas agotada, te estas acabando, aunque no quieras aceptarlo. No aceptas hablar conmigo, ni con Tomoyo, ni con Eriol, que es quizá el único que podría ayudarnos a encontrar una respuesta, no visitas a un medico, no me cuentas tus problemas… ya no se que hacer contigo Sakura, pero hare algo, lo que sea, porque esta empeorando.

Se levanto y salió de la cocina colocando con furia la silla en su lugar. Sakura cerro el refrigerador y miro hacia la nada, mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

Odiaba aceptar que tenían razón, todos ellos, porque eso solo le dejaba una salida, y la idea de tomar esa decisión le corroía por dentro.

Se acerco al sótano, donde una vez había encontrado a kero y a la verdad que lo acompañaba. A la magia que corría por sus venas, a los cambios que vinieron después…a la partida de Shaoran. Porque todo aquello se dirigió siempre a un solo final: a su separación. Con manos temblorosas tomo el libro de tapas gastadas.

Yo te invoco, kerberos, guardián de las cartas. Yo te invoco Yue, tu que eres el juez, para que juzgues ahora mis actos. Yo invoco el poder de la magia que fue sellado en mi interior, por mi propia negligencia, para el cumplimiento de una nueva tarea. Tiempo atrás sellado, ahora nuevamente libre, para cumplir nuevamente mi misión.

Un resplandor la envolvió, mientras un sello mágico se dibujaba bajo sus pies. El sello del guardián, en la tapa del libro comenzó a volverse mas y mas brillante aun, mientras se agitaba un fuerte viento. Sakura se asusto, pues el poder que sentía corriendo por sus venas, despertando era casi incontrolable. Sentía como el equilibrio mágico del hechizo comenzaba a agrietarse. Si llegaba a romperse…

Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo… ¡libérate!

El bastón del sello, apareció en sus manos, y el libro de cartas se abrió mientras el viento se agitaba con mas furia. Sakura se sentía cada vez mas incapaz de mantener el sello intacto, mientras veía las cartas huir velozmente del libro formando un circulo a su alrededor. Un golpe de energía le dio en el pecho y la lanzo contra una de las estanterías, los libros y el polvo cayendo sobre ella en una repentina calma.

Las cartas Sakura se hallaban frente a ella, con un resplandor leve, iluminando en la repentina oscuridad del sótano. Un pequeño peluche amarillo comenzó a descender envuelto en una burbuja de luz, y antes de llegar al suelo, Sakura corrió a sostenerlo. En sus manos, kero se hallaba dormido. Sintió una mano cálida en su hombro, y una presencia tranquila junto a ella. Una lagrima cayo sobre el guardián de las cartas, abrazándolo, Sakura dejo que muchas mas la siguieran.

Yue, Kero… - sollozo – lo siento tanto…

Los guardianes y las cartas habían despertado nuevamente.

**6****.**

El sol estaba brillante y el cielo era de un azul intenso. La hierba le hacia cosquillas en la piel descubierta, pero poco le importaba. Sorprendentemente, no la habían expulsado del colegio. Aunque si debería pagar una eternidad en horas extras. Suspiro cansinamente mientras se levantaba. El lugar debería estar desocupado para entonces, así que se encamino hacia el edificio repasando en su mente una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido.

Sentía las lagrimas que corroían su interior, intentando escapar.

"_Déjalo, Charity! Déjalo ya! Dan! Por favor! Aaaaahhhhhh!"_

El recuerdo la tomo por sorpresa y la hizo tropezar, pero unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron.

No deberías distraerte tanto, Charity – dijo el extraño con una voz suave como la seda.

Ella lo estudio con atención al tiempo que se alejaba. No se sentía bien, nada bien.

Fue muy terrible? Recordar a Timothy…

Sintió miedo, pero su rostro no demostró nada mas que una fría indiferencia.

Quien eres? – pregunto, tratando de recordar a aquel extraño que sabia algo tan oculto como aquello.

para que quieres saberlo?. No es como si te fuera a ser útil en un futuro. Un futuro que no tienes…

que quieres decir?

Es lo único que sabes hacer? Preguntas, preguntas, preguntas. Eres bastante aburrida.

La actitud de aquel hombre la ponía en alerta. Parecía estar charlando de cosas sin importancia, pero ella sentía la amenaza allí presente. En un leve movimiento de sus dedos, en la forma en la que caminaba, como un depredador alrededor de su presa. Este pensamiento la llevo a otro. "_me esta cercando"_ un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le demostró que estaba en lo cierto, pues ahora se encontraba en una esquina del edificio, con las paredes cercándola a los lados y aquel hombre ocupando el único espacio de salida.

Creí que podrías hacer algo mejor, bueno, tu sabes…después de tu show en el gimnasio. Creo que fui afortunado, porque llevaba mucho tiempo buscándote. Varios días aquí, vigilando a uno y otro, sin poder identificar la fuente, pero luego tu, ¡BAM! Te muestras en todo tu esplendor…

Se quedo quieto y con un solo movimiento de su mano una reluciente hoja de plata apareció en su mano.

Bien, es solo un decir, porque no es todo lo que tienes. Tienes potencial, y por eso… - sonrió malévolamente, un brillo en sus perlados dientes.

En un instante, la hoja de la espada se acerco a ella, que observo con ojos espantados como esta se acercaba a su cuerpo. Sintió un calor abrasador y al mirar su abdomen vio una fina línea sonrosada, de la que comenzó a brotar la sangre con una lentitud casi deliberada. Al momento siguiente se hallaba detrás de su atacante, y así, uno tras otro los golpes comenzaron a llegar.

Se enfureció y sintió nuevamente como perdía el control, pero ahora no le importaba. Esos golpes tenían la intención de acabar con ella, y eso era algo que no permitiría.

El combate era disparejo, ella solo podía evitar los golpes, y en realidad, no tenia energía suficiente para continuar a ese ritmo. De repente los golpes se detuvieron, por una fracción ínfima de tiempo pudo ver un brillo de verde y oro que se acercaba a ella por el aire, y a la joven de cabello negro que se lo había lanzado.

El hombre se lanzo sobre ella olvidando a Charity, quien tomo la joya en sus manos. Una laguna de plata cubrió sus ojos azules, y un circulo de energía se formo a su alrededor.

"_llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi, que acepto este destino contigo. ¡__libérate!"_

La joya se expandió en un circulo de luz, dando paso a un bastón de lucha de jade y oro, con entresijados diseños a lo largo. Todo había ocurrido en menos de un segundo, y cuando el extraño se acerco a la otra joven dispuesto a atacarla, Charity corrió velozmente y golpeo con fuerza al atacante. Este se desplazo varios metros y reboto contra el suelo un par de veces antes de levantarse con rapidez y contraatacar. Ahora Charity detenía los golpes y arremetía con renovadas fuerzas. Deteniendo uno de los golpes, se agacho y lanzo una patada hacia lo alto, golpeando en el pecho a su contrincante y lanzándolo a lo alto. De un salto, se posiciono sobre el y lo golpeo de vuelta al suelo, y aterrizo ágilmente frente a la chica.

Que rayos haces aquí?

Sabia que era tiempo. Siempre se cuando es tiempo. Porque todo esta predestinado.

El hombre se limpio un hilillo de sangre del extremo de su boca y la miro con una sonrisa sardónica.

Bien, veo que ahora si tienes ganas de luchar. Fue igual con Timothy, Charity?

Se mordió el labio, que comenzó a temblar. La chica del cabello negro hablo nuevamente.

No lo dejes que juegue con tu ira. Enfócate. Como crees que podrás vencerlo si caes en su juego?

Mira, no se quien eres, ni lo que esta ocurriendo, pero creo que deberías irte de aquí.

No, no es así. Debo quedarme hasta el final. Siempre debo quedarme, es mi deber.

Un nuevo ataque se produjo, y Charity se alejo de la chica para mantenerla a salvo. Nuevamente se sentía debilitada. Uno de los golpes la alcanzo en el costado. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta que no había sido con la espada. Esta había desaparecido en una fracción de segundo, y lo que la había impactado era el puño limpio de su enemigo. Cayo al suelo, y antes de que una patada la alcanzara, salto y con un movimiento de sus manos, detuvo el tiempo.

Cayo suavemente y se acerco al hombre que se mantenía de pie, con la pierna extendida preparada para el golpe. Allí de pie, Charity paso su mano extendida por el extremo superior de su bastón, y la punta roma se transformo en una afilada hoja de plata. Con un movimiento seco, la hoja traspaso el cuello del hombre, y el tiempo volvió a correr nuevamente. La cabeza separada del cuerpo rodo, y ambos se desintegraron ante los ojos nuevamente azules de Charity. El bastón había desaparecido, y el colgante de jade reposaba en su pecho.

La chica de cabello negro se acerco, haciendo caso omiso de Charity que miraba confundida el lugar en el que ahora bailaba una brillante bola de luz dorada.

Descansa – dijo, y la brillante luz se encogió y fue absorbida por un colgante de oro del tamaño de una moneda que colgaba del cuello de la chica. – y tu, que piensas hacer ahora?

Charity la observo fijamente.

Dame respuestas.

La chica asintió levemente y le extendió su pálida y delicada mano. Charity la acepto, y un circulo de luz las envolvió. Lo siguiente que vio fue un cuidado y pequeño jardín delantero a una casa de paredes amarillas. Miro con un interrogante a su acompañante, y se dio cuenta que aquellos ojos violeta parecían mirar algo mas allá de cualquier dimensión que Charity pudiera imaginar. La idea le pareció demasiado intimidante para ahondar en ello, y miro nuevamente el alegre frente de la casa. En ese momento, un hombre joven, de cabellos y ojos oscuros abrió la puerta.

Tomoyo? Tu? Como puede ser posible? Nunca… ahhh…- suspiro, deteniéndose cuando ellas se acercaron, al parecer con la misma idea de Charity rondándole la cabeza. – rayos…creo que nada de esto esta bien…

Movió la cabeza con frustración, ojeo a Charity y luego se movió a un lado para invitarlas a pasar.

Debe quedarse aquí – dijo Tomoyo, con una voz suave y pausada. Todas tendrán que quedarse aquí, es necesario, para protegerla, para mantenerla con vida. Luego lo entenderás.

Espera! Tomoyo!

La luz los envolvió nuevamente, y un segundo después, Tomoyo había desaparecido. Touya se giro hacia la otra chica, que permanecía inmóvil y callada.

Y tu eres?

Charity Johnson. Soy de la preparatoria Odaiba…y..no… no se que hago aquí.

Creo que no tardaremos en averiguarlo. – observo el medallón en el cuello de ella. Una nube de poder tan intensa que podía verla con total claridad lo rodeaba. – eso que tienes allí… - dijo señalándolo – nunca lo pierdas, esta claro?

Camino hacia las escaleras, dejándola allí plantada, y cinco minutos después la llamo desde arriba. Ella subió y lo vio en la puerta de una habitación.

Deberías descansar un rato. Creo que tu y yo tendremos una pequeña charla mas tarde. Debemos esperar a un par de invitados mas.

Ella se dio cuenta repentinamente de lo agotada que estaba, e intento acercarse a la gran cama que había en medio de la habitación, pero sus piernas le jugaron una mala pasada y por poco la hacen tropezar. El brazo de Touya la sostuvo por la cintura, y luego su otro brazo la tomo por las piernas, levantándola y dejándola suavemente sobre el colchón. El gesto la tomo por sorpresa, y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas. El puso su mano sobre la frente de ella, comprobando su temperatura.

Vaya, creo que el esfuerzo fue demasiado. Es tu primera vez, no es así?

Ella entendió que se refería a lo que había ocurrido. Negó suavemente, y una sombra de dolor cruzo por sus ojos, que se humedecieron en un instante. A Touya el corazón se le encogió, pues veía la forma en la que ese dolor minaba la fuerza que rodeaba a aquella joven. Acaricio con suavidad su mejilla, y luego, carraspeando incomodo, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.

Que descanses. – Charity lo observo marcharse, y mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio, su corazón dejo de latir tan agitadamente como unos segundos atrás.

**7****.**

La rivera del rio estaba turbia, con montones de basura enredados entre los juncos. Sin embargo, ella sabia donde estaba, así que caminando con el barro hasta las pantorrillas se acerco hasta el lugar en donde una lata de cerveza se mantenía enredada entre un cordoncillo de oro. Metió la mano y lo saco de allí. El medallón de color rojo, al igual que el de jade, tenia un diseño de oro en su superficie. Un kanji que representaba la sabiduría.

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, fíjense que volví a inspirarme… últimamente no ha sido fácil, una crisis depresiva y otros problemas me han alejado mucho, pero ahora que estoy renaciendo, creo que podre seguir con esto. Solo espero que aun sigan ahí, querids lectoras (es), y que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado. Mucha suerte con todo, y ya saben…todas las criticas que quieran dar, puede que no siempre las reciba bien, pero por lo menos siempre las tendré en cuenta. Un abrazo!


	3. Chapter 3

**LA LUZ DEL MUNDO**

**Capitulo 3.**

**1.**

Buenos días

Sakura entro a la cocina con lentitud. Había faltado al instituto los últimos tres días, presa de una intensa fiebre que su hermano no lograba controlar. Se rehuso sin embargo a ir al medico, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para levantar siquiera su cabeza de la cama. Esa mañana por fin había podido levantarse, pero sentía su cuerpo pesado y torpe. Corrió una silla de la mesa del desayuno, y se sento allí mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos. Una voz desconocida le quito de encima los rastros de sueño.

Buenos días

Se fijo en la chica que estaba sentada frente a ella tomando un café. Era delgada, con un hermoso rostro en forma de corazón, aodrnado por unos brillantes ojos azules y unos labios carnosos del color de las fresas. Su piel marmórea se veía apenas tintada por un leve matiz rosa, y se enmarcaba delicadamente con el conjunto de doradas ondas que conformaban sus cabellos. Continuo observándola sin pronunciar palabra, con los ojos abiertos como platos, hasta que la voz de su hermano la saco de su ensimismamiento.

Bien, entonces, al parecer estas mejor. – Sakura sonrio ligeramente al notar el tono de enfado en la voz de su hermano. Sabia que era solo la preocupación sobreprotectora de el al ver que no le había llamado para ayudarla a moverse.

Puedes estar tranquila, solo estoy muy agotada.

La mano de el se poso sobre la frente de ella, y al notarla fresca se tranquilizo. Abrió la nevera y saco una lata de jugo, cerro la puerta y se apoyo contra el fregadero mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a la chica rubia.

Tenemos una visita de carácter permanente… mmm… en realidad no se nada de porque esta aquí, pero la trajo tomoyo, y bien, vaya si estaba rara. Ella es Charity Jhonson, tiene 17 años, y viene de la secundaria Odaiba. Al parecer, realizo un par de cosillas que llamaron la atención de alguien peligroso, pero logro salir del atolladero gracias a… adivina quien?

Sakura observo nuevamente a la chica. Noto que se había puesto un poco mas palida, si acaso era posible en su piel de alabastro, y detecto una ligera sombra en su mirada. Los rodeos de su hermano la tenían intrigada, pero no lograba saber el motivo por el cual… - _charity, _se recordo_ – _aquella chica estaba en su casa, y aparentemente iba a seguir allí por un tiempo.

Me rindo – dijo la castaña – quien la ayudo?

Su hermano la miro con seriedad

Fue tomoyo.

Sakura lo miro con incredulidad.

Como podría suceder tal cosa?

Luego pensó que tal vez no había hecho las preguntas adecuadas. Aquella chica seguía callada, mirando la mesa con infinita concentración. Y entonces lo vio.

Eso! De donde lo sacaste!

La joven la miro desconcertada y luego observo el dedo acusador que apuntaba a su pecho. Vio el medallón, aquel que Touya le había dicho que no perdiera nunca, y volvió sus ojos azules a la castaña.

Esto me salvo. Me lo dio aquella chica, la de los ojos violeta… - se quedo callada un instante, y luego continuo con mas firmeza – no se lo que es, pero se que me proporciono los medios para defenderme.

Defenderte? De quien?

Touya continuaba en silencio viendo el intercambio de palabras, y entonces la rubia comenzó a contarle lo sucedido a Sakura. El ya había escuchado la historia, y ahora estaba esperando algo mas.

**2.**

Sakura miro a su hermano con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

Protegerme? Pero de que? Y quienes son ellas? Quieres decir que esta casa se llenara de desconocidas que deben protegerme, que no lo saben, que no saben que tienen…_poder_?

En realidad no lo se. Ya te hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos, y para serte sincero, no entiendo nada tampoco, asi que yo… - se froto el cuello con un gesto nervioso.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos, y luego la ira fue adueñándose de ella.

Dime que no lo hiciste… - su tono calmado le provoco escalofríos a los dos jóvenes que la observaban.

Bueno, la verdad es que no sabia que mas hacer, y tu estabas con esa extraña fiebre, y además no sabia que hacer con Charity, veras, Tomoyo dijo que no podía abandonar el lugar, y la verdad ue me dio algo de miedo en ese momento, estaba muy extraña y…

No puedo creerlo! – aullo Sakura – es traición! Como pudiste! – su puño golpeaba una y otra vez la mesa y Touya casi podía sentir la furia asesina que dominaba a la castaña.

Que mas podía hacer, Sakura! – grito el a la vez – no es algo que pueda manejar! Necesitamos saber lo que ocurre y..!

BASTA LOS DOS! – Charity se había levantado y había puesto las manos sobre la mesa, y esta se partió en dos con un fuerte crujido. Todos se quedaron en silencio, asombrados. – Yo… oh, dios! Lo siento, no quería!... no fue mi intención!

Sakura observaba fijamente la mesa rota, y luego, como si la estuviera llamando, centro su atención en el medallón jade que colgaba del cuello de la otra chica. Pudo ver como palpitaba con una luz difusa, y sentía pequeñas oleadas de poder que chocaban contra su piel una y otra vez. Solo había sido un pequeño estallido de energía, y ninguna persona normal hubiera podido detallarlo, pero la verdad era que ninguno de ellos era normal. Miro a su hermano y vio que el también lo había notado, pues observaba con igual detenimiento el medallón.

Sakura salió de la cocina y corrió a su habitación, rebuscando en el cajón de su escritorio hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Volvió con el a la cocina y tomo entre sus manos el medallón de Charity, acercándolo al suyo propio. El dibujo era diferente, pero a simple vista se notaba que los medallones eran hermanos, excepto que aquel medallón de jade estaba en perfectas condiciones, no como el suyo…

Observo con mayor detenimiento y un leve destello se produjo cuando los dos medallones estuvieron demasiado cerca. Sakura solto el medallón de jade, sintiendo un calambre suave que le recorría la mano que antes lo sostenía. Observo nuevamente el suyo, y vio que una de las piedras que lo decoraban brillaba tenuemente. Era un pequeño jade, iluminando el inicio del símbolo que aun no había podido descifrar.

Esto es… - no sabia como explicar lo que sentía en ese momento, pero se limito a poner su propio medallón en la mesa para que los otros dos lo vieran. Ambos miraron detalladamente los dos medallones, llegando a la misma conclusión de la castaña.

De donde sacaste esto?

La mirada preocupada de Touya se encontró con la de su hermana. Detecto un fugaz destello plateado en los ojos verdes que lo distrajo por un instante, pero al fijarse detenidamente, no lo encontró.

Me lo dio… - Sakura se detuvo – me lo di yo… era yo, pero no lo era…. – miro a Touya tratando de hacerle entender – era igual a mi…

**3.**

Tomoyo observo alrededor, sin saber que hacia al otro extremo de la ciudad, en un barrio en el que no tenia nada que hacer, y sin tener idea de cómo había llegado alla. Se sintió cansada de repente, y busco un banco en el cual sentarse. Observo la calle a lado y lado, sin encontrar nada que se le hiciera familiar, excepto el nombre que había leído en aquella parada de autobús, y si, sabia que era al otro extremo de la ciudad.

Un grupo de chicas se acercaba por el otro lado de la calle, todas sonrientes, con la falda de sus uniformes ondeando al viento. Una de ellas se detuvo y se agacho para anudarse los cordones de su zapato.

Tomoyo la observo atentamente. Era imposible no hacerlo. No eran demasiados los extranjeros que cursaban secundaria en japon. Era algo un poco mas común en las universidades, pero no en los instituos. Aquella chica era, sin duda, llamativa. Parecía no tener mas de 14 años, pero era mas alta que el resto de sus compañeras, y tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso, sin dejar de ser delgada. Su piel era clara, de color de café con leche, y, durante un par de segundos, probablemente al sentir que la observaban, giro su rostro hacia la chica que esperaba sola en ña estación del bus. Sus ojos grandes y almendrados eran grises como un cielo de tormenta, rodeados por unas gruesas y largas pestañas. Tenia una nariz aguileña y una boca carnosa. El pelo largo recogido en una coleta dejaba limpia su frente, adornada por un pequeño punto rojo.

Elika! – llamo una de las chicas que se habían adelantado, exhortando a su compañera para que las alcanzara

La joven se levanto y dio un par de pasos, antes de que una fuerte ventisca azotara la calle. Las chicas gritaron, y una de ellas, la que había llamado antes a su amiga, se vio levantada en el aire por una fuerza invisible, y luego la sombra oscura que tomo forma tras ella.

Un joven de cabellos negros sujetaba con su brazo a la joven, apretándole el cuello. La chica no podía gritar, y su piel comenzó a adquirir un tono violáceo. Con un movimiento de su mano, el joven lanzo a las demás con violencia contra una pared. Ninguna se movio después de eso, excepto la joven Elika, que seguía luchando contra el viento que se empeñaba en lanzarla por los aires.

Jaqueline! – llamo con urgencia, observando con desespero como la joven perdia el conocimiento y era liberada con un gesto de desprecio por aquel extraño. El miedo le atenazo la garganta, no se detuvo a pensar por un instante en lo extraño que era aquel fenómeno eólico, ni el hecho de que había un hombre flotando en el aire, y se lanzo con un aullido intentando detener la caída de su amiga. Vio con horror como la cabeza rebotaba una, dos veces contra el asfalto, y un hilillo de sangre que comenzó a deslizarse por el arcen – jaqueline! JAQUELINEEEE!

Las lagrimas corrian por su rostro mientras corria hacia el cuerpo de su amiga, pero algo se interpuso entre ella y su objetivo. Una mano volo hacia su rostro y la devolvió de un golpe hacia el suelo. El joven tenia un mechon de cabellos cubriendo sus ojos, pero su sonrisa era claramente visible para Elika, que se sintió helar. Los labios se curvaban burlones y crueles en aquel rostro, dándole un aspecto tétrico y siniestro. Se levanto con furia dispuesta a golpear a aquel ser.

Porque! PORQUE! – gritaba desesperada mientras el extraño esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad, burlándose de ella.

Solo quería divertirme un rato. _Verte sufrir es divertido_ – le susurro al oído cuando detuvo uno de sus golpes con una mano de hierro.

Le torcio la muñeca y le puso el brazo a la espalda, obligándola a caer de rodillas ante el. Escucho un tintineo sobre la calzada, y sintió un objeto palpitante junto a sus pies. El hombre la solto con una carcajada, imprimiéndole fuerza a su gesto y lanzándola contra el suelo. Sintió arder la piel de su mejilla, y al incorporarse, un cosquilleo le hizo llevar su mano al rostro. Sus dedos quedaron tintados de rojo, y el olor ferroso la hizo marear. Sintió un dolor aun mayor en el pecho, cuando vio junto a si el cuerpo de Jaqueline, su querida Jaqueline, la amiga que nunca soño con tener, y que ahora yacia como una muñeca rota en la calle. Aquella palpitación se hizo mas fuerte, y volviendo la mirada, encontró junto a ella un precioso medallón rojo. Luego todo pareció detenerse, y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo. Sujeto el medallón y se levanto, mirando con fiereza al joven que la había atacado.

No te perdonare lo que has hecho… - dijo con frialdad – nunca te lo perdonare! Te perseguiré hasta el fin de los días, y lamentaras lo que hiciste!

El vendaval pareció detenerse en su errático desplazamiento, y se concentro plenamente en la figura alta y esbelta de la joven Elika, cuya ropa y cabellos se agitaban en el aire con furia. Un símbolo de luz se dibujo a sus pies, mientras el joven miraba aquel despliegue de energía con un gesto de frustración. Ciertamente, no esperaba que despertara tan rápido. Miro a su alrededor, pero no pudo encontrarla. La cerrajera. A ella era a quien estaban buscando, pues debían impedir que continuara con su misión. Lamentablemente había fallado.

Lo tomo por sorpresa el golpe en el pecho. Sus ropas y su piel se habían rasgado en el momento en que el latigo impacto sobre el. Miro con rabia a la chica que se había atrevido a golpearlo y se lanzo contra ella, haciendo aparecer entre sus manos una brillante y mortífera daga, y vaya si sabia usarla. Con un movimiento fluido de su mano, la daga se dividió en dos, y con ellas ataco con un golpe contundente a la chica. La ira de haber fallado lo cegaba, y la preocupación de tener que decirle a sus superiores que contaban con una oportunidad menos. Además, perdido Alliske para siempre, podía decirse que habían comenzado a reducir sus filas, mientras que no las del enemigo.

La joven no fue muy rápida, pero logro salir del ataque con solo una herida en su brazo izquierdo. Sujeto con fuerza el mango de mármol y nacar que había aparecido en sus manos, y cuya cuerda de cuero rojo comenzó a enroscarse inquieta sobre si misma, como si tuviera vida propia. Se levanto y miro a su atacante, que no había abandonado su sonrisa sardónica. Sintió aquella fuerza creciente en su interior, que se libero con un grito. Asombrada, observo como una docena de copias suyas se repartían rodeando al intruso, y sin detenerse a pensar, ataco.

El joven no se detuvo a pensarlo un instante. En medio de una corriente de aire, desapareció tan rápido como había venido. Elika se dejo caer al suelo, agotada, y mientras sus dobles se desvanecían en el aire, cayo en una oscuridad completa.

**4.**

Allí estaba otra vez. Parecía que acababa de despertar. Las chicas que había visto solo unos instantes atrás yacían en la acera opuesta en el suelo. Tomoyo se puso palida, y corrió pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Ninguna se movia, nadie estaba cerca para escucharla. En un rincón de su mente, proceso el hecho de que aquella calle estuviera imposiblemente vacia, mientras que en otro destellos de imágenes comenzaban a rondar su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Tres chicas yacian en un monton junto a una pared, y una de ellas comenzaba a despertar entre quejidos y lloriqueos. Cuando logro removerse y apoyarse sobre un codo, su alarido penetro en la mente de las demás, que fueron despertando poco a poco, para acompañar a su compañera en la terrible escena ante sus ojos. El cuerpo de la joven estaba ante ellas, con las extremidades en angulos imposibles, los ojos abiertos y opacos y un pequeño charco de sangre alrededor de la cabeza.

Jaqueline! Jaqueline!

La chica que Tomoyo había visto atándose los cordones, se acerco a rastras hasta el cuerpo, sujeto los hombros de la chica y comenzó a agitarlos en un gesto desesperado.

Jaqueline! JAQUELINE! - continuaba llamandola, cada vez mas alto, hasta que con un grito desgarrado, abrazo el cuerpo inerte y prorrumpió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Tomoyo la separo del cuerpo al escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia.

Escuchame! Tienes que escucharme!

Elika se hallaba en shock, sin poder entender lo que decía aquella joven de ojos violeta que la zarandeaba sin compasión, pero no importaba, nada importaba, porque Jaqueline estaba muerta, muerta, muerta, muerta…..

¡ZAS!

El golpe la trajop de vuelta a la realidad, donde aquella chica la miraba con deseperacion y trataba de hacerla entender algo ue parecía importante.

Tenemos que irnos de aquí, rápido! Ves esto? – le mostro el medallón de oro esmaltado en rojo – no puedes quitártelo, no debes quitártelo. Ellos volverán por ti, tienes que alejarte de ellas, están en peligro solo por conocerte! No puedes permitir que les ocurra lo mismo que a ella.

Elika observo el cuerpo que señalaba la chicay asintió como una autómata. Luego una luz cegadora la envolvió, y ya no estaba en aquel escenario de pesadilla. Estaba en los suburbios, frente a una casita de paredes amarillas. Una joven de ojos verdes se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, y otras dos figuras la seguían detrás, pero no pudo ver nada mas, ya no tenia fuerzas, y Jaquelina estaba muerta, y todo iba a cambiar ahora. Se quedo en el suelo llorando, y la joven de los ojos verdes paso su brazo por sus hombros y la ayudo a levantarse. El otro, un hombre, la sostuvo por el otro lado y juntos la llevaron dentro.

La dejaron en el sofá, donde se derrumbo y lloro su perdida, sin darse cuenta de aquellos que tenia alrededor.

**5.**

Un ruido ensordecedor, el crepitar de las llamas, servia como telon de fondo a los gritos de auxilio y dolor que desgarraban la noche. Miro a su alrededor, y el resplandor anaranjado quebraba la oscuridad de la noche revelando un paisaje de destruccion y caos. Era una pequeña aldea cuyas casas ardian hasta los cimientos, habia gente corriendo por doquier, ancianos y mujeres, niños que llamaban a sus madres, el sonido de las armas entrechocando. Una mujer paso por su lado cargando un pequeño bulto. Poco mas adelante, un jinete le dio alcance y asesto una estocada fatal, enviando a rodar a la mujer y su paquete por el suelo. El jinete continuo camino, acabando con la vida de todos aquellos que intentaban huir de aquella destruccion.

Tenia miedo, alli, oculta como estaba entre unos arbustos, y entonces lo oyo.

El llanto parecio sofocar todos los demas sonidos, era fuerte e insistente, y la llamaba irremediablemente. El sonido provenia de aquel bulto que cargaba la mujer. Se acerco y lo tomo con cuidado, y al levantar la tela, descubrio una carita sonrosada y congestionada por el llanto, que se detuvo inmediatamente la criatura abrio sus ojos y observo detenidamente a quien la sostenia.

Sus ojos verdes destellaron un momento, y luego se volvieron del color de la plata liquida.

La joven se asusto y oculto nuevamente aquel rostro, mirando aterrorizada a su alrededor. Nadie le prestaba atencion, los que no estaban muertos luchaban aun, lejos de ella. Ya nadie intentaba huir. Solo quedaba luchar y morir, pues no existia posibilidad alguna de vivir, y tampoco motivos, excepto la venganza.

Pero nadie quedaria ya para vengarse. La joven lo entendio, porque todos aquellos que estaban entregando sus vidas al enemigo sabian que su unica esperanza se hallaba en aquel diminuto ser que se revolvia inquieto entre los brazos de la joven. Oculto a la pequeña entre su capa y huyo de alli. Camino durante horas, hasta que el agotamiento la obligo a detenerse. Encontro un lugar seco y protegido donde dormir sin que pudieran encontrarla, y abrigando bien el pequeño cuerpo que custodiaba, permitio que el sueño se apoderara de ella.

**6.**

La desperto un paño frio sobre su frente. Trato de enfocar la mirada, y al lograrlo, distinguio la figura de Eriol, que escurria nuevamente la tela que estaba utilizando para refrescar su cuerpo febril.

Te estas desgastando mucho.

Fue lo unico que dijo, y ella no protesto. Era cierto, pero ahora ya no era completamente ignorante de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Habia logrado recordar fragmentos de lo que habia ocurrido con aquellas chicas, y tambien de esa primera vez...

Y luego estaba ese sueño...

Gritaste durante casi toda la noche, no podia despertarte...

Ella vio las marcas de preocupacion en su rostro, levanto una mano y acaricio su mejilla. Un ligero sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas. El estaba preocupado. Por ella. Se permitio deleitarse un momento en ese descubrimiento, y luego su semblante se torno serio.

Eriol. Tenemos que hablar. Todos nosotros.

Lo se. Esta ocurriendo-

No, no lo sabemos. Es imposible en estos momentos. No puedes saber lo que se avecina.

El la miro a los ojos, esos ojos que solo reflejaban temor y aprension.

Y tu? Lo sabes?

Yo... Yo solo se que no es una coincidencia, Eriol. Jamas he dado muestras de poseer magia, y sin embargo, mirame. Esta ocurriendome. Y va a seguir ocurriendo. Se que tengo que encontrar a alguien, pero no se a quien, y ya lo he hecho dos veces, aunque no recuerdo bien como. Y solo yo puedo encontrarlas, de eso estoy segura. Pero no se nada mas. Excepto...

Le conto su sueño, le hablo de aquellos ojos verdes que la habian impactado, porque eran iguales a los de Sakura, pero no era Sakura. Y de la violencia y el dolor, y la sangre derramada, todo con el fin de encontrar a aquella pequeña criatura y destruirla.

Termino de hablar, exhausta sicologicamente, y se recosto contra la almohada mientras el pensaba en todo lo que habia oido.

Creo que ya es hora de hablar con Sakura. Intentamos respetar su opinion, pero el destino no puede evitarse. Lo que esta sucediendo ahora no puede ser coincidencia. Ya no puede seguir negandolo...

Esto podria destrozarla - dijo Tomoyo.

No sabia cuanta razon tenian sus palabras.

**7.**

Ya libere las cartas.

Esas fueron las palabras de Sakura cuando Eriol tomo asiento junto a una alicaida Tomoyo.

Miro a su alrededor y decidio que definitivamente, no formaban un muy buen cuadro. Todos tenian marcadas ojeras, la piel palida, los ojos hinchados, en mayor o menor medida. Los acontecimientos que se sucedian no eran ciertamente para mantener los animos en alto, pero no era el momento para dejarse llevar. Levanto un muro en su interior, para encerrar todas esas emociones que amenazaban con desbordarla, y evitar que las de los demas la golpearan directamente. Habia algo en las chicas nuevas, Charity y Elika, que opacaba sus ojos. Sabia la historia de Elika. Entre sollozos y juramentos les habia contado lo ocurrido, y luego agotada habia dormido durante el resto del dia. De Charity por el contrario no sabia gran cosa. Era muy reservada, y tenia siempre una sombra oscura en su mirada. La unica persona que alteraba ese rostro de alabastro era Touya, quien a su vez, inconscientemente, parecia incapaz de alejarse demasiado de la joven rubia. Tomoyo habia permanecido inconsciente luego de aparecer frente a la casa con Elika, y Eriol habia permanecido a su lado durante todas esas horas.

Y respecto a si misma... Bien, ese era un tema que preferia no comentar.

Bien. Entonces supongo que me estas dando carta blanca para que llame a...

No sera necesario - dijo la castaña - llegara en cualquier momento.

Como si sus palabras hubieran sido la clave, el timbre sono, y Touya se levanto a abrir la puerta.

Sakura espero, con el corazon en un puño, a que el recien llegado apareciera en el salon.

Siento la espera - dijo una voz grave y ronca - el vuelo tuvo un retraso.

Se giro lentamente para encararse con aquellos ojos del color del oro viejo, los ojos de aquel que habia prometido no abandonarla.

El habia roto esa promesa.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Despues de tantisimo tiempo, y de superar una crisis personal, logre encontrar nuevamente mi amor por la escritura, y sentirme nuevamente inspirada para continuar con esta historia que en su principio me habia parecido tan apasionante. Se que solo es el tercer capitulo, pero no pueden imaginar mi felicidad al ser capaz nuevamente de crear algo. Espero que les guste, espero que me pidan mas, espero que esto se llene de gente como mi primer fic, que, aunque se que a muchos no les gusto el final, pudieron apreciar mi historia. Les prometo que esta vez si quiero un final feliz :D ojala sigan conmigo, porque, que es un escritor sin lectores? Un abrazo inmenso a los que lleguen, a los que llegaron, a los que llegaran. Todos sus comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos.


End file.
